Bellas Artes
by PaoCraft
Summary: Siete drabbles con las tematicas de las bellas artes. Arquitectura, Escultura, Danza, Literatura, Música, Pintura y Cine. NearxLinda. AU
1. How to read

Como leer.

Si se preguntan por hago esto, porque me pareció lindo y estético. Y no llenare de notas de autora el siguiente trabajo de fan.

El presente fic son una serie de siete (7) drabbles todos con una misma temática que los une en común, las famosas conocidas "Bellas Artes".

Las "Bellas Artes" son –este también será el orden de los drabbles-:

—Arquitectura

—Escultura

—Danza

—Literatura

—Música

—Pintura

—Cinematografía (Cine).

Decidí hacerlos con esta pareja por unos cuantos motivos, el primero se adecuan muy bien, Linda apenas nombrada y con una mínima aparición en el manga se le ha reconocido en el fandom como una artista. El segundo y bastante superficial, amo esta pareja.

Antes de dejarlos ir al fic, una pequeña dedicatoria a mis hermosas chicas del grupo de Facebook de esta encantadora pareja. "Neli fanclub (death note couple)" las adoro chicas, esto es para ustedes.

Y entre todas a pesar de que es para todas, una dedicatoria aun más especial a mi querida **_Ellie77_ **. De no ser por ti jamas hubiera abierto el grupo, mucho menos alguna vez pensado hacer los drabbles para el mismo, realmente eres una gran amiga y te quiero mucho... ¡Te dije que te devolvería la dedicatoria!

Ahora sin más ya terminado mi discurso tipo oscar's, a partir del siguiente capitulo empezaran los drabbles. Disfruten la lectura.

Estan ubicado en AU (Alternative Universe)

**Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS)**

PD: Si gustan pueden dejar reviews por capítulos, o al final, como sea la opinión será bien recibida.

PD2: Si están interesadas/os en entrar al grupo contáctenme con un PM.


	2. Arquitectura

_Arquitectura_

Miro de reojo a su derecha y pestaño varias veces asombrada de como aquella construcción se erguía en la sala común, dejo su libreta con un dibujo a medio trabajar a un lado y apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa para luego aguantar su cabeza en su mano y dedicarle toda su atención al gran trabajo creado a bases de legos, y su constructor claro esta.

Sonrió un poco al ver que su reciente atención a la construcción no había desconcentrado al chico albino de su labor _arquitectónica_, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. No se había inmutado con su presencia desde que había llegado, apenas le había dado un hola cortes al ver que ella estaba en la habitación, y no lo hacia tampoco en ese momento que ella le miraba con total atención.

—Linda, ¿sucede algo? Te has quedado mirándome por un rato—La voz del albino saco a la chica de sus pensamientos, la cual sacudió la cabeza logrando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro. El chico en cambio solo regreso su atención a su construcción al ver lo que el considero una respuesta negativa.

—Nada—la voz de la rubia sonó a los pocos segundos de él empezar a construir de nuevo pero no volvió su mirada hacia ella— solo veía que, eres muy bueno es eso de construir cosas— se levanto y se acerco con cuidado al chico sonriéndole— te envidio un poco por eso, Near.

El aludido volteo a verla al sentir como se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía abiertamente, mientras el solo tenía una expresión neutral.

—Interesante declaración— fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir con sus legos.

—No te lo tomes a personal—la chica de ojos azul grisáceo rió un poco antes de continuar—no se si lo sabias_, la arquitectura_, es considerada una de las bellas artes—el albino solo asintió con la cabeza— y bueno, yo como artista tengo un nivel de _arquitectura_ es peor que el de un niño de dos años, tu en cambio tienes talento innato. Así que me preguntaba…—Linda callo de golpe dejando su idea a medias su intrigante a Near.

El chico volvió a mirarla encontrándose que ella tenía la mirada baja y escondía su rostro bajo su flequillo, parecía apenada de lo que diría, y antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella volvió a levantar su rostro y le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— la chica solo sonreía ante la expresión invariable del chico— ya sabes, así podré mejorar algo—el albino regreso su atención a sus legos, la chica soplo su propio flequillo algo desanimada al ver que el chico no le respondió, cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse vio como el albino le paso unas piezas de lego, las cuales Linda tomo animada—Esto será divertido.

—Claro.


	3. Escultura

_Escultura_

Miro con desinterés la exposición, realmente al contrario de sus compañeros, no disfrutaba el estar allí, no era que despreciara las _esculturas_, si eran bien imponentes las estatuas presentadas ese día, muchos de siglos de antigüedad y grandes historias tras ellas, no se sentía a gusto, las excursiones no era algo de lo que él disfrutaba.

Se detuvo en una estatua nada particular, pero era la que menos gente tenía alrededor, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en otras zonas del museo, tenían total libertad para moverse solo tenían que estar con sus parejas asignadas.

—Casi te confundo con una estatua Near—escucho una voz risueña a su lado y giro su vista encontrándose a su compañera la cual tenia abrazada su libreta de dibujo y lucia un tanto despeinada— con que aquí estabas, me toco corretear por todo el lugar para encontrarte, te pedí que me esperaras un momento para dibujar esa bonita _escultura_— el peliblanco noto que el tono que ahora usaba la chica era un poco mas serio—

—Estime que pasarías aproximadamente 15 minutos más de lo que lo hiciste—la monota voz del chico logro que la rubia rodara sus ojos mientras Near solo caminaba— además, había más personas de lo que me siento cómodo, ya lo sabias Linda.

—Vaya, las excursiones logran que sueltes más de tres palabras— la chica volvió a reír y comenzó a caminar a su lado, el chico solo la miro rápidamente— y tu subestimas mis habilidades de dibujo.

Linda sonrió un poco al ver la dirección que Near y ella tomaban, tenia una idea algo alocada, le tomo del brazo y le jalo de el para obligarle a tomar otro camino, soltándole luego de conseguir el rumbo que ella quería. El albino solo la volvió a mirar inexpresivo y enrosco un mechón de su cabello esperando calmadamente una respuesta por ella.

—Podemos tomar el camino y recorrer el lugar como queramos hasta las 3 ¿No? Solo tenemos que permanecer juntos— el albino solo asintió y ella sonrió aun más—Pues para hacer lo que queda de día más agradable, vayamos a ver las _esculturas_ que están por aquí, donde no hay nadie.

El albino prefirió no responder y se dedico seguir observando de manera desinteresada las obras expuestas mientras la chica a su lado parecía más divertida y emocionada por ellas, tratando de recordar la mayor cantidad posible para dibujarlas, lucia feliz y parecía no darle importancia el no poder pasarla con los demás.

—Linda…

—No te preocupes Near, cuando se trata del arte, me gusta la calma.


	4. Danza

_Danza_

Linda tubo que evitar soltar un quejido de dolor al apoyar con demasiada fuerza su pie derecho, inclusive se detuvo un momento para poder recobrar su buen semblante habitual con su tipa sonrisa y mirada alegre, solo tenia que respirar profundo y recordar que el dolor estaba en su mente, aunque supiera que su torcedura se tobillo era dolosamente real. Se arrepintió de no haberlo vendado o de tomar algún analgésico suave antes de salir a clases, pero ella realmente no pensó que su pequeña caída durante su clase de _danza_ en el día anterior fuera a pasarle factura en la mañana.

Cuando llego al aula de clases Linda solo atino a sentarse lo más rápido que pudo en su asiento sin prestar realmente intención si su compañero de banca estaba o no, ella solo quería sentarse. Al estar sentada su tobillo podía descansar un poco de la presión ejercida al caminar y por consecuencia dejaría de sentirlo adolorido al menos por un rato. Pasaron un par de minutos mientras la rubia dejaba de sentir la molestia en su tobillo y fue cuando escucho un simple _clic_ a su lado.

La chica volteo rápidamente su cabeza a la izquierda visualizando a su compañero de banca, quien parecía ignorar que ella estaba allí –así como ella le había ignorado minutos atrás- a la par que armaba un cubo de rubik, al verlo la chica de ojos azul agrisado desvió la mirada rápidamente y trato de acomodar un poco su cabello que para variar lo llevaba suelto.

—Buenos días Near— Saludo lo mas alegre que pudo luego de unos segundos, el chico solo la miro y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza como respuestas antes de regresar su mirada al objeto entre sus manos—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien— Fue la seca respuesta del chico mientras dejaba al cubo ya armado sobre la mesa, Linda no dijo nada más y solo empezó a mover un poco sus pies nerviosa, últimamente el chico la ponía un poco cohibida y prefería no molestarle— Aunque deduzco que tu no tanto.

El comentario de chico logro que la rubia le mirara de manera incrédula y detuviera con brusquedad sus pies logrando que el derecho golpeara con la mesa formándole una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Tan obvio es?

—Llegaste con mala cara, caminas de manera más rápida a lo normal, y por la reacción a que acabas de tener aun simple golpe, puede que estés levemente lesionada—Cuando Near termino de hablar con su voz monótona comenzó a armar otra vez el cubo—Deberías tener cuidado en tus clases extracurriculares.

Linda solo pestaño un par de veces asombrada y luego sonrió, inclusive se sentía sonrojada luego de su "consejo", aparentemente Near estaba al tanto cuando ella hablaba y recordaba cuando le comento de sus clases de _danza_.

—Claro, lo intentare, pero no prometo nada—la chica bromeo y se sentó acomodo al ver a los demás compañeros entrar junto al profesor— pero gracias por el consejo de todos modos Near.


	5. Literatura

_Literatura_.

Encontrar aquella feria de libros era una grata sorpresa, cuando la rubia había salido ese día no esperaba encontrar una en pleno parque, eso la tenia emocionada como si fuera una niña ¡Todo le parecía adorable!, la locación, la música, todo era muy pintoresco e ingles, inclusive a pesar de tener un par de años viviendo en Inglaterra, ella no había visto nada similar. Linda se lamento que sus padres no pudieran estar con ella en ese momento, ellos adoraban ese tipo de cosas, pero se habían tenido que ir a Milano por trabajo el fin de semana.

La chica siguió caminando entusiasmada viendo todos los libros que había en la exposición, se veían tan delicados y antiguos, casi puesto en un orden exacto para que tuvieran ese atractivo de "casualmente acumulados", la rubia se acerco a un puesto que le llamo la atención solo para detallar mejor los libros de este. Dejo que sus ojos grisáceos divagaran por los títulos _literarios_, la mayoría de ellos cuentos clásicos, y fue cuando vio _ese_ en especial, ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos y lo estaba pagando.

Linda siguió dando vueltas por la feria, pero realmente ya no miraba a los demás libros, ella no podía estar mas feliz con su compra, era una bonita edición de _"Alice in wonderland_" de tapa dura color rosa, era el libro favorito de la chica y inclusive ella ya había tenido uno, pero lamentablemente lo perdió en un viaje por ello estaba feliz de adquirir otro, y para mejorarlo incluía el segundo libro.

Se había entretenido mirando el libro e ignoro el camino que tomo, inclusive choco con un par de personas de las cuales se disculpo y alejo rápidamente, eso era bastante vergonzoso. Linda dio media vuelta para irse y antes de empezar a caminar se quedo quiera, lo que veía parecía inclusive falso, era Near, ¡Al aire libre! Eso si era una sorpresa, casi nunca lo veía fuera de clases.

—Ne...Near— La chica se acerco al albino sonriendo mientras que el solo la miro—Que sorpresa verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Busco un libro—Fue la seca respuesta del albino, la chica se sobre salto un poco sintiéndose algo estupida por preguntar— más no he dado con el que busco— la chica miro las manos de Near y vio que tenia uno también entre sus manos.

—No sabía que te gustase _Sherlock Holmes_— El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar mientras Linda le alcanzaba— Eh, ¿A dónde vas?

—Te dije, busco un libro.

—Oh entonces— Linda se le adelanto, el chico la miro y noto como ella desviaba la mirada sonrojada y luego sonreía abrazando el libro rosa entre sus manos— ¿Te… te puedo acompañar?— El chico la detallo otro poco, lucia en ese momento infantilmente radiante y se sintió incapaz de decirle un simple "No".

—Pensé que desde que me preguntaste a donde iba, ya lo hacías.


	6. Música

Música

La primera vez que él la vio, era exactamente como se encontraba mirándola ahora, en el aula de _música_ mientras Linda tocaba el piano perdida en su pequeño mundo –solo que en aquella ocasión solo estaban ellos- con sus dedos vagando delicadamente sobre las teclas del instrumento, produciendo así la suave melodía que venia de este. Era una canción bonita suave, por lo que había dicho la chica al principio de la tonada era una parte de "_L'inverno" de Vivaldi_, pero obviamente adaptada al piano.

Al terminar la tonada se hizo un simple silencio en el lugar, Near miro desde su lugar a las demás personas en la sala que parecían debatir entre aplaudir o solo seguir en silencio, era algo incomodo para Linda, pero cuando a los pocos segundos todos aplaudían el albino tono como ella relajo un poco los hombros. Al terminados los aplausos la profesora dio por terminada la clase, Near solo observo como las demás personas salían de la sala quedándose solo él con la pianista.

—Hey tú, ¿Cuándo cambiamos de papeles?— la voz risueña de la chica capto su atención, el regreso la mirada a ella esperando una explicación a su pregunta — ya sabes, de observar al otro hacer algo, tu me entiendes Near— la chica de ojos azul grisáceo desvió la mirada del albino sonrojada— como sea, disculpa si te hice esperar y por hacerte escuchar tan terrible interpretación.

—No te preocupes, no fue mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, aun faltan un par de horas creo que hasta más para que me vengan a recoger—le comento la chica viendo el reloj del aula de música—, supongo que seria suficiente tiempo para terminar ese trabajo— el albino asintió con la cabeza y la chica volteo para tomar sus cosas que aún estaban sobre el piano y así retirarse a terminar el trabajo

—Tu interpretación fue impecable— soltó de pronto logrando que la chica le mirara sorprendida y apretara sin querer un par de teclas del piano.

—No saber tocar piano verdad— le afirmo con una sonrisa de triunfo, había encontrado algo más en lo que superaba al albino, él solo la miro curioso— se nota en tus manos y tienes cero oído musical.

—Interesante manera de deducirlo.

—Supongo—la chica se acerco a el— Near…— le llamo suavemente y el cuando el chico se había volteado a verla, ella le tomo una de sus manos apretándole un poco con su rostro totalmente sonrojado y la mirada gacha.

—Linda…— iba a replicarle por el contacto pero antes de poder hablar ella tomo la palabra

—No quiero que te quedes con esa horrible interpretación en tu mente, si me permites un par de minutos te mostrare una presentación impecable— la chica había vuelto a subir la mirada sonriéndole y llevándole al banquillo sin el dar su consentimiento y soltándole la mano únicamente cuando se sentó a su lado — con dedicatoria especial a Nate River— Linda se apresuro a dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla y ante la expresión del chico rió un poco— Ahora si, empecemos.


	7. Pintura

N/A: Dije que no tendría de esto, pero disculpen me pase por mucho de un drabble, considérenlo lo que quieran

* * *

_Pintura_

Ella le ignoraba abierta y descaradamente, casi parecía disfrutarlo, inclusive parecía tratar de llamar la atención del chico con el movimiento de sus coletas solo para demostrar que en realidad su interés estaba muy lejos del albino. Eran casi dos semanas del momento en que ella había decretado que le ignoraría, él simplemente la dejo hacerlo, extraña un poco de paz que la chica le arrebataba con su parloteo, el que ella no le hablara por motivos infantiles no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero inclusive en ese punto para él el silencio que se formaba era incomodo.

El albino miro a la chica de re ojo, ella se encontraba aparentemente _boceteando_ en una de sus libretas, su cabello recogido en sus típicas coletas y apoyando levemente su cabeza en su mano izquierda, la cual junto con su otra mano, estaban levemente manchadas de lo que parecía ser _pintura._ No era para nadie un secreto que la chica le dedicaba bastante tiempo a sus hobbies artísticos, pero parecía aun más maniática cuando se trata de sus _cuadros_, los cuales los llevo "discutir" si podía llamar discutir a las infantiles reacciones de la italiana cuando él se negó ser su modelo. Y por infantiles reacciones se refería a "No te hablare más hasta que aceptes".

Near regreso su mirada al frente poco después, el profesor de su ultima clase no aparecería por el lugar según lo avisado y ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían retirando del aula. Al momento que se levanto noto que su compañera no se había movido ni para irse o darle paso, estaba bastante quieta en la misma posición de momentos antes, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, la chica se había quedado dormida. Near la miro buscando una solución para poder salir, le parecía descortés moverla para despertarla y que así le cediera el paso, mover su mesa de lugar tampoco le parecía lo mejor, por lo que había decidido llamarla, los primeros intentos fueron en vano pero al cuarto ella había pareció despertar algo agitada y balbuceando cosas en lo que él suponía era italiano.

— ¿Dónde están todos?— fue lo primero que articulo la chica de manera entendible mirando al albino extrañada — ¿Por qué estamos solos?

—Se fueron, no tenemos clases— la voz monótona y carente de emoción del chico parecía resonar en el vació salón— y estamos solos porque me bloqueas el paso— la ultima declaración del albino parecía casi grosera pero no parecía que se fuera a retractar de las palabras usadas.

—Claro— fue lo único que dijo desviando su mirada y guardando sus cosas en su bolso. Una vez tenia todas sus cosas lista Linda se puso de pie tratando de contener un bostezo a la par que se estiraba dándole paso al chico— ok, vamos — la chica le había vuelto a mirar sonriendo mientras el chico solo le regresaba la mirada de manera curiosa— ¿Qué? Oh claro, claro la ley del hielo, olvídala, ya me aburrí de no hablarte.

Antes de que Near pudiera si quiera responderle algo la chica le había tomado del brazo y jalarle hasta el pasillo del instituto para luego soltarle rápidamente y caminar a su lado, soltando a cada tanto bostezos o tratando de estirarse.

—Que bien salir temprano—la voz de la chica sonó feliz y calmada por los vacíos pasillos— tengo sueño.

—Se te nota algo cansada.

—Claro que lo estoy, no he dormido mucho estos días— la chica le miro y sonrió de una manera casi exclusiva para ella, inclusive lucia un tanto juguetona—soy obsesiva con mis _pinturas_.

—Aun tienes oleos en las manos, era de imaginar que es por eso. Supongo que ya conseguiste un modelo.

— ¿Celoso de que así fuera? — la italiana le pregunto divertida esperando algún cambio en el estoico rostro del albino pero este había permanecido con su misma expresión monótona.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Que se yo si te arrepentiste— Near escucho a la chica reír un poco vio como esta tomo su celular como buscando algo en este— admito que si tengo había conseguido algo similar a un modelo, pero yo soy terca — la chica le había adelantado y parado justo delante de él con una sonrisa de triunfo— y yo quería que tu fueras mi modelo, así que…

— ¿Así qué?

—Es una ventaja que no me muevas mucho en clases Near, es muy simple tomarte una foto.

Near vio como ella le acercaba su teléfono a su rostro, en este había una foto de él seleccionada, eso… lo había sorprendido, la chica estaba totalmente convencida de que el seria su modelo y antes de poder decir algo Linda había comenzado hablar de nuevo.

—Realmente no hay mucha diferencia de la foto y tú—Near sintió como le tomo del brazo del nuevo para hacerlo caminar a su lado de nuevo pero esta vez sin soltarle y con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tomare eso como un halago— su voz sonaba algo fastidiada, le había molestado un poco que ella le tomara una foto sin su permiso, aun más que la usara como guía para sus cuadros.

—Oh vamos Near, no te enojes— el albino escucho la risa divertida de la chica mientras ella apretaba sus labios contra su mejilla derecha— los dos sabíamos que al final si serias mi modelo.


	8. Cinematografía

_Cinematografía_

Cuando la chica le había advertido sobre que se quedaría dormida, él lo había tomado como una de las espontáneas bromas que acostumbraba a decir de manera infantil, o una de sus sutiles indirectas de que le quería abrazar. Pero no considero que Linda se lo decía con total seriedad, ¡Ela literalmente se estaba quedando dormida!

La chica semi recostada sobre él tenía una expresión poco común en ella, su rostro con una mueca entre estar aburrida y fastidiada, ya había bostezado una cantidad considerable de veces en un corto lapso de tiempo y su pestañeo había pasado de normal a pesado y lento que terminaban con sus ojos de color gris azulado abriéndose fuertemente tratando de no perder el hilo de la _película_ que veían.

—Tu _película_ es aburrida, Near— o algo así le había balbuceado la chica entre otro par de bostezos antes de acurrucarse en su pecho -terminando de acostarle sobre el sofá en el proceso- y caer definitivamente ante los efectos del Dios Hipnos.

El chico no había sido capas de responderle sobre un argumento del largo _cinematográfico _que veían, o recordarle que había sido idea de ella ver una _película_ juntos dándole a él la libertad de escoger cual seria, ella simplemente se encontraba placidamente dormida.

Near aprovecho el estado de inconciencia de la chica para detallarla más cómodamente, su mal semblante había regresado a ser el relajado y alegre rozando lo infantil, su cabello totalmente desparramado por su espalda y su respiración se había vuelto más suave y amena, parecía totalmente cómoda de usarle de almohada inclusive sentía los brazos de la chica abrazándole suavemente.

Se encontró a si mismo dudando sobre si tenia que corresponderle el gesto o no, en el tiempo que tenían saliendo cuando ella le abrazaba el rara vez le devolvía el gesto, no era algo muy propio de él y ella aparentemente lo aceptaba, pero aun así había decidido corresponderle en esta ocasión; coloco con total lentitud una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y en cuanto menos se lo espero dicha mano se enredo con los sutiles mechones de cabello de la chica quien no parecía percatarse de la situación, seguía en la misma posición de minutos antes, inclusive irradiaba serenidad contagiosa y antes de poder darse cuenta le seguía los pasos al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando el albino volvió abrir sus ojos con pesadez lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de la chica mirándole con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía divertida por algún motivo.

—Linda.

—Oye, duérmete de nuevo, luces guapo así— la voz risueña de la chica lleno sus oídos con sutileza— te dije que esa _películas_ era aburrida, ni tu aguantaste.

—Diría que eso fue más por tu culpa, me tumbaste al sofá y te quedaste dormida sobre mi.

— ¿Me dices que el sueño es contagioso? Puede ser, igual mi intención no era netamente verla.

— ¿A no? — Near la miro curioso, si no quería ver una _película_ para que le había pedido eso.

—Claro que no tonto— la chica se burlo de él de manera dulce y se acerco otro poco a su rostro—

—Entonces, ¿Para que fue?

—Fue para pasar tiempo contigo, fuera despierta viendo la peor _película_ de la historia o dormida es lo de menos, solo quería estar contigo. — La chica miro al chico que permanecía callado con una expresión diferente a lo normal antes de que ella uniera sus labios por un momento— Ti voglio tanto bene la mia pecora.

—No me digas así.

—Yo se que también me quieres mucho.

* * *

Este fue el ultimo, ame escribir estos drabbles, gracias por leerlos. Deja tu opinión en un bonito review.

PD; Disculpen si fue un poco OC en cualquiera de los 7 drabbles.

De nuevo, dedicado a mis queridas chicas del neli.


End file.
